


I hate you (so why do I like you so much)

by Tweagle_is_concerned



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sexual Tension, Snotlout being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweagle_is_concerned/pseuds/Tweagle_is_concerned
Summary: Snotlout doesn’t really understand why he feels the way he does, Eret is bad at expressing himself. They stumble through getting together.
Relationships: Eret/Snotlout Jorgenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I hate you (so why do I like you so much)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for forever so here it is finally. Sorry my writing skills are subpar, I’d stopped writing for a while so I’m rusty.

Snotlout hated Eret and it wasn’t a secret.

Eret was everything Snotlout was, but better and Snotlout was sure everyone knew it. So it was Snotlout’s goal to show everyone he wasn’t as cool as everyone thought he was. Most especially though Eret needed to know he wasn’t as cool as Snotlout.

When Valka complimented him and dissed Eret at Astrid and Hiccup’s wedding, Snotlout felt vindicated yet empty. It was everything he’d been looking forward to, Valka liking him better than Eret, why didn’t it feel like what he’d hoped? Then Eret caught the bouquet and Snotlout resolved to get married before him because that would prove once and for all he was better.

Snotlout hit on every girl on the island. He watched Eret to see who he was hitting on, to see if he could steal them away, but Eret didn’t hit on anyone. In fact Eret spent an obnoxiously long time watching the dragon trainers, like this one instance Snotlout caught Eret just staring.

Snotlout had been going to feed Hookfang when he walked past Eret watching some guy clean his dragon. This guy had his shirt off and was soaked head to toe from washing the Thunderdrum. Snotlout squinted suspiciously at the guy, but couldn’t find anything about him that would warrant staring so he asked Eret.

“What are you looking at?” He grunted trying to sound low key. Eret startled, looking like a child caught reaching his hand in a cookie jar.

“Um making sure he washes that Thunderdrum right. I have one you know and they’re very temperamental.” Eret kept glancing over to the guy and his look even lingered a bit, but his eyes snapped right back when Snotlout snorted.

“If the guy gets sonic shocked that’s his own fault. You’re better off working with your own dragon to try to get a chance to beat me and Hookfang.” He flexed his muscles to emphasize the point.

Eret rolled his eyes. “Okay Snotlout.” Snotlout furrowed his brow as Eret ignored him and went back to watching the man with his Thunderdrum. Snotlout looked at them too allowing his gaze to linger and really try to see what was so appealing. They sat in companionable silence and Snotlout thought about how this might be the nicest exchange they’d ever had when the guy leaned down to pick up the sponge he’d dropped and they both let out a soft “oh.”

Snotlout looked at Eret, both their faces burning so Snotlout stammered about having to go feed Hookfang and left before Eret could say anything. When Snotlout was getting singed in revenge for leaving Hookfang hungry for so long he couldn’t help but think about that exchange and the weird feeling it left in his stomach.

Snotlout had started watching Eret more closely and it was clear he was doing the same. Eret had had a couple of girls try to hit on him and each time he had glanced at Snotlout before rejecting them and that filled the hole in his stomach better than Valka’s compliment had. And make no mistake that made Snotlout so frustrated. Snotlout got more aggressive with him and more charming for the ladies. Snotlout had even held the door open for Ruffnut! Eret had obviously noticed and upped his aggressiveness as well.

It all seemed to climax when Eret did something he hadn’t before, hit on Valka. They had just finished a meeting when Snotlout went over to Valka to compliment her as he always did and saw her and Eret laughing. As he got closer he could vaguely hear some of their conversation.

“Seriously though watching you ride Cloudjumper is amazing. I can barely ride mine without falling off.” He laughed and set his hand on her bicep. Then made an appreciative sound. “Someone’s been working out!” They both laughed and she grabbed his bicep and responded,

“You're not so bad yourself.” They laughed so hard they were bent over, hands on their stomach, gasping for breath. Snotlout finally reached them, steam practically rising out of his ears. Eret beamed at him when he came over.

“Hey Snotlout!” He couldn’t believe this! Eret knew he liked Valka and yet he flirted with her right in front of him! And was smiling about it like he’d done nothing wrong! Snotlout knew they weren’t friends, but this was crossing the line. Eret frowned at his seething. “Everything alright?”

“Oh you two sure seem to be!” He said through gritted teeth. Eret and Valka looked at him with confused expressions. “Don’t look at me like that I can tell you two are dating.” Valka looked panicked as she rushed to explain.

“Oh no! We- I mean we wouldn’t ever- that just couldn’t happen!” Eret nodded in agreement.

“Why?” Snotlout asked. “You certainly seem cozy enough.”

This time Eret answered. “We couldn’t because we don’t like each other.” He glanced at Valka and they had a conversation between themselves with their eyes before Eret looked back at Snotlout. “I like- well I like- see remember when we-” he cut himself off a couple of times before frustratedly sighing. “It doesn’t matter, we just don’t like each other.” 

Snotlout stormed off to his room to grab his axe so he could go take his aggression out on some undeserving trees. He stormed into the cabin that held his bed and what few possessions he had and went to grab an axe from the wall when the door closed. Snotlout whipped around to see Eret with his back to the door staring at Snotlout.

“What do you want!” He snarled, fist clenching around the axe in his hand. Eret took a step closer.

“Look I really don’t think you understood what happened between me and Valka. We’re really just friends, nothing else.” He paused for a moment, then looked down. “Look, I know we’re not friends, but we’ve gotta sort this thing out. I want to be at least acquaintances with you instead of enemies. So can you allow me to explain why I’ve been so weird?” Eret is close to him now Snotlout doesn’t know how they got so close or who was moving but they must be close enough to touch now. 

“Ok.” Snotlout says, surprising himself and Eret. “I think-“ he steps closer “I think I’d like it better if we weren’t just acquaintances though.” Words are coming out of Snotlout's mouth without his consent. Eret looks at him shocked and the words seem to trigger something in him because before he can blink Snotlouts been pushed against a wall and an axe lays on the floor forgotten. 

Snotlout’s eyes are open as he’s trying to take in everything that’s happening. Erets lips are crushing his and Snotlout isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him back or kill him. He decides to do neither and instead pushes Eret away. They look at each other for a second before Eret seems to realize what he’s done and quickly backs away. He trips over the axe on the floor, hand frozen at his lips, his expression horrified. Snotlout just stands there breathing heavily, eyes blank.

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t ‘ave- that was- I’ll just-“ He’s scrambling out the door and Snotlout feels like he should stop him, but he can’t do anything. After what feels like hours, but is probably seconds emotions return and Snotlout grabs the axe and goes to the woods.

He feels angry he supposes. Though he feels too warm to feel the layer of ice anger always has. He’s never felt this feeling before and it’s beyond confusing. He can’t understand that part of him that wanted to kiss Eret back. He should feel mad, he should, but he can only think about how the hole in his chest didn’t feel so empty when they were kissing.

“What did that tree ever do to you?” He recognizes Hiccup’s voice almost immediately. Snotlout grunts in response. A hand gently rests on his arm, stopping him from chopping. “Hey what’s wrong.” 

Snotlout feels a drop on his arm that’s been stilled and vaguely realizes he’s crying. After a long pause he finally croaks out, “Why- I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“So much.” He starts sobbing. “Why do I feel like this, why does he, when did this start. Is- are my-“ he struggles to finish the sentence and Hiccup rubs his back comfortingly. “Are my feelings wrong?”

“Snotlout look at you, I don’t think you could ever be wrong!” A chuckle bursts forth from both of them. “I don’t exactly know what you’re talking about, but I think I understand. Please feel free to stop me at any time though if I’m getting it wrong. There’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling, lots of people are… like you. If you love different people that’s okay. There’s really no way to know why we feel like we do, we can only accept it and learn to love that part of ourselves. You’re still you Snotlout, you just know what you want now.” Hiccup says, it all sounds awkward coming from him, but oddly comforting all the same.

“Thanks Hiccup. I think- well I’ve got a lot to think about.” Snotlout pulls away from Hiccup and picks up his axe that he’d dropped at some point.

“Right. I guess I should probably-“ He gestures back to town.

“Yeah, I think that’d be best.” Snotlout agrees uncomfortably. Hiccup walks away and Snotlout chops trees and thinks. 

The next week is Eret avoiding Snotlout and Snotlout attempting to track him down. He’s gone as soon as Council meetings end and he and his Thunderdrum are often missing from the stable. Snotlout finally manages to corner Eret in his hut after Eret returns from a late night ride. 

Eret spins around when he hears the door shut. Snotlout leans against the door and stares at Eret, his face apprehensive. 

“Hey Eret…”

“Hey…” 

“I want to apologize for my reaction that night.” He says through gritted teeth, as apologizing does not come naturally Jorgensons.

“No! I should be apologizing to you! You obviously meant friends, and I kissed you, and I shouldn’t have kissed you without your consent. You didn’t want it and that’s on me.” Eret says earnestly, taking a few steps forward and flailing his hands emphatically.

“You're right you shouldn’t have kissed me without asking. So I should get some payback.” Snotlout smirkes, his opportunity finally arising. 

Erets face is confused as Snotlout takes a few steps forward. Eret is forced to take a few steps back as Snotlout advances, until his back hits the wall. When Snotlout kisses him his eyes slide shut, but he stays still against the wall. When Snotlout pulls away Eret can only whisper a soft,

“Why. Why would you do this to me.” His voice is cracked and his eyes slit open.

“After the kiss I worked out my feelings, and I think I kinda like you back.”

That was all Eret needed. He kisses Snotlout and this time he’s kissed back. Later when they’re lying in bed together Snotlout mutters,

“Don’t think this means I’m gonna stop destroying you in dragon racing.”

Eret smiles. Snotlout loves him and this isn’t a secret.


End file.
